


m̶i̶l̶l̶e̶r̶ fletcher's plants

by stupidsensitivecoward



Series: Little Fletch [1]
Category: 56 Halton Lane, Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, F/M, Fluff, Headspace, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsensitivecoward/pseuds/stupidsensitivecoward
Summary: fletcher gets home from a mission and heads straight to miller, whose plants need watering desperately.lmao first work so dunno how to do tags, tell me off if anything's incredibly awfulalso i know its short pls forgive
Relationships: Elizabeth Miller/Ian Fletcher
Series: Little Fletch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006098
Kudos: 3





	m̶i̶l̶l̶e̶r̶ fletcher's plants

Fletcher rushed through the halls of the SIS building, clutching a small grey backpack. He’d impatiently returned his equipment, with a harsh scolding from Edgeworth about not bringing his comm back.  
This had very nearly sent Fletcher over the edge, and his eyes were wet with unshed tears by the time Edgeworth had finished. Fletcher wanted to let out a sob right there and then, but he pulled himself together and left the tech department with nothing more than a few odd looks.

Fletcher arrived outside room 67, and knocked on the door softly. There was no response at first, so he knocked a little bit harder.  
“Come in!” Miller called from inside.

When whoever had come in didn’t speak, Miller looked up from her paperwork to see Fletcher standing in the open doorway, thumb inches from his mouth as he toyed with the strap of his backpack.

Miller rushed to stand up, ushering him in as she shut and locked the office door.  
“Ian, sweetheart, you okay?” she asked, ignoring the pang of adoration in her heart.  
Fletcher shook his head as he went in for a hug. He gave a small sob, before he broke into tears.  
“What’s wrong?” Miller gently queried, rubbing his shoulder.  
Fletcher sniffled. “S’jus been a long time an’, an’ Edgeworth shouted around me for not bringing my comm back an’ you know what happened to it! I couldn’t help it!”  
Miller hushed the agent and led him over to the sofa she had in her office. She carefully pushed him to sit down, taking his bag from him. She rummaged around until she found his lion stuffie, creatively named Lion. She handed it to him and watched fondly as he pulled the lion into his chest and murmured out a small ‘thanks’. Fletcher let out a small yawn. He’d been trying to stay awake for nearly forty-eight hours, and bags had formed under his red eyes.  
“I’ll get the comm thing sorted out, don’t you worry, sweetheart.”  
Fletcher nodded, looking past Miller’s shoulder at a dying Venus flytrap.  
“‘Ou need to water your plants.” Fletcher said matter-of-factly.  
Miller laughed. “Everyone says that. You wanna help me do it?”  
Fletcher nodded.  
“We’ve got to head to the roof area to collect some rain water. You want to come with me?”  
“Mmhmm!”

Miller led Fletcher down the hallway. Thankfully they didn’t run into anyone – it would be a job to explain why one of SIS’s best agents was sucking his thumb and clinging to a stuffed toy like his life depended on it.  
They quickly arrived at the nearest roof area. Miller hoped no one was out here – so many people worked at SIS that you were never really alone. Besides, if someone felt like prying, being surrounded by spies meant that it wasn’t difficult.

Nobody was on the roof, and Fletcher ran over to the small bowl Miller set up to collect rainwater.  
“Don’t run on the roof, Fletch!” Miller called, but her voice fell on deaf ears. It was early November, and it had rained a lot recently. The bowl was full to the brim with water, with a stone holding it down submerged at the bottom. Fletcher dipped his whole hand into the bowl, not caring if his jacket sleeve got wet. He giggled as the water rippled away from his hand. Miller rolled her eyes adoringly, scooping out some of the water with the empty coffee mug she’d brought along. She let Fletcher carry it back down the hallway, in exchange for Lion. They passed Edgeworth on the way back to the office, but Fletcher was too concentrated on not spilling the water that he didn’t notice.  
“Miller, I was hoping to talk to you. Have you got any free time tomorrow?” Miller nodded distractedly. Edgeworth caught sight of Lion’s nose poking out from behind Miller, and he smirked slightly as he gained an idea of what was going on. Fletcher nearly crying earlier, the quiet nights on missions when Fletcher’s comm went down and the cameras in his area stopped working, the way Fletcher held the coffee mug full of water with such rapt attention.  
“I can see you’ve got your hands full. Take care of the little guy,” Edgeworth commented with an amused smile.  
Miller rushed to say goodbye and keep moving, promising to meet with Edgeworth the next day. She was so relieved that he seemed not to notice that she ignored his last sentence.

Miller opened the door to her office and held it for Fletcher, who ran in under her feet. She grabbed the coffee mug before Fletcher spilled water on her computer.  
Fletcher stumbled over to the sofa and sat down, slowly leaning further and further towards lying down.  
“Fletch, you want to water the plants with me?” When Fletcher didn’t respond, Miller turned towards the sofa to find Fletcher curled into a ball, thumb in his mouth. He let out occasional soft breaths.  
Miller shared the water between her houseplants, then sat down on the sofa with Fletcher. She started carding her fingers through his short hair, and softly smiled down at her boy.  
“Night, Fletch,” she said, then kissed his forehead.


End file.
